


Make it exciting • nomin

by porcelainbae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Na Jaemin, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Lee Jeno, M/M, Slytherin Na Jaemin, Smut, Thief Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae
Summary: The only thing in Jeno's mind is to bring back the stolen necklace.and maybe a pair of doe eyes too.or when Jeno knows about the missing necklace, Jaemin burns under his fingertips.(set in the harry potter universe.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Make it exciting • nomin

The video shows a clear image. 

A young man with caramel hair appears out of nowhere next to the new pieces on display. He wanders the glass counters like he owns the place and then when he finally fixes his gaze on what he wants, he walks straight up to it. It’s a unique piece of jewelry made of silvery snakes intertwined with a sparkling emerald in the middle, the most important piece of the museum's new collection.

Although it is not clearly shown how he got to the jewel, it is easy to deduce that he knew the security system, since it is not until the necklace is finally in his hands that the alarm begins to sound. And just like that, he disappears the same way he made himself into the most secure room in the building.

The CCTV then shows the guards getting inside the place with no suspect there and a missing unique piece. 

And then it starts all over again. 

“There’s no explanation for this.” 

Moon Taeil, the director of the museum, shows his disbelief by letting out a sigh. 

It’s a curious sight indeed since the well-known Mr. Moon rarely loses control, and yet there he is, sitting across Jeno while cursing softly. It’s clear the man has spent the last three hours trying to think about something that could help him understand what was going on, only to find no answer and, instead, meeting new worries along the way. 

So then he called Jeno. 

And, honestly, Lee Jeno would’ve rejected the offer if it wasn’t for his curiosity blooming at the mention of something weird happening there. 

People vanishing totally counted as  _ weird. _

“Can you tell me more about the necklace?” Jeno asks, eyes landing on the man in front of him. 

“They found it in Scotland. It seems like it belonged to a family that people used to relate to witchcraft, but there’s not any register or information about them, and for what we know, the piece was found far from where it was from.” 

“A family of witches?”

Mr. Moon nods.

“You must know about that too,” he mumbles, bending slightly over the table. “People used to believe in witchcraft, magic, mysterious beings. Whatever that didn’t fit into their standards of  _ normality _ would be labeled under any of these categories, just because they wanted to control what they didn’t understand. Only years after that, people realized they used to condemn what today would be called the use of natural resources.” 

“So you don’t believe in magic, Mr. Moon?” 

“Not particularly.” Taeil shakes his head. “But even if I don’t believe in that, right now there’s nothing else that makes sense to me.” 

Jeno suppresses the need to smile and instead, he decides to focus his eyes on the screen. The video keeps playing, repeating the same scenes until something different happens. 

It’s quick, a slight variation that could go unnoticed for everyone. Everyone except for him. 

He sees the guy flash a cocky smile to the camera before he vanishes into the darkness. 

And that’s all it takes for Jeno to recognize who he is. 

“Na Jaemin.” Seo Youngho, Taeil’s right hand, walks into the room with a file in between his hands. “It seems like our suspect is Na Jaemin. There’s not a lot of information about him aside from basic data and some record of the robberies of which he is accused.”

Mr. Moon is the first one to take a look at the documents, then, after he finds nothing, he slides the file towards Jeno. 

“His last registered ubication was…” 

“Paris.” Youngho cuts him off. “It was a painting that coincidentally was also related to the Gaunt family.” 

Jeno takes his time to read the few pages filled with nothing useful for him. His eyes scan the picture of the male and it makes him snort, how someone so angelical could be behind so many thefts? 

“I’ll take care of this,” he says after a while. 

He doesn’t need to raise his gaze to see the smile forming on Moon Taeil’s lips.

“We only need the necklace back,” he adds. “Whatever you decide to do with him is up to you.” 

Jeno nods and bids his goodbye. 

As he makes his way out of the office, the smile of the caramel-haired boy in the video lingers a little longer. 

〰〰

Magic is something very important in Jeno's life, so much so that it even makes him who he is. 

Some people were blessed with special gifts at birth, and that is precisely what magic is to Lee Jeno: a special gift. His family comes from a long line of witches and wizards, so magic runs through his veins, and it is exactly by magic that he can fulfill the needs for which his clients hire him.

That’s how as he finds himself walking in the empty street of that poor neighborhood, memories rush to his head. Memories of him at school, memories of all the people he met there, memories… things he really wanted to forget

With his wand, he taps some bricks once he reaches the end of the alley, and just like that, a new entrance opens up for him. 

The wizarding world is much bigger than muggles, like Mr. Moon, believe. Witches and wizards, all live among muggles and lately, they’re closer to them than ever, so it’s kind of entertaining for Jeno to hear opinions like that. Yet, instead of letting his head dwell on trivialities, Jeno chose to focus on why he is there that night.

As he walks down the few steps to the bar entrance, a rush of adrenaline runs under his heavy garments. Pushing open the door and after a quick glance around the place, Jeno finds the reason for his body's sudden reaction.

He’s there, sitting alone in a table for two, like if he knew Jeno would come his way. It still amazes Jeno how well he can pull off a simple black turtle neck, and maybe it’s all because of the necklace that takes all the attention. 

_ A necklace with silvery snakes intertwined with a sparkling emerald in the middle. _

It is involuntary. His feet move without his consent towards the caramel-haired boy and a smile that would make anyone believe that he could do nothing wrong. And if Jeno was honest, it was for that smile that up to that moment the young man had not received punishment for his misdeeds.

“Jaemin,” Jeno says as soon as he’s standing in front of the boy.

The smile on his face doesn’t falter, not even with Jeno’s harsh voice. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Jen.” Jaemin greets with a soft tone, his chin resting on top of his crossed fingers while his eyes scan Jeno from head to toes. “Sit with me.” 

With caution, Jeno nods and moves the chair in front of him just enough to take a seat there. 

Jaemin widens his smile and with a snap of his fingers, two glasses of wine appear on the table.

“How long has it been since the last time we met?” The caramel-haired wonders as he takes one of the glasses and lifts it close to his lips. “Is it okay to say I’ve missed your pretty face?”

Jeno only looks at him while he sips from the wine. 

“Where did you get that from?” The older chooses to ignore him and rather focuses on what brought him there in the first place. 

And even then, when Jeno is trying his best to give him a cold shoulder, the smile on Jaemin’s face remains untouched. 

From the corner of his eye, Jeno sees the latter bite his lower lip and it should not make him flush but it does, and of course, Jaemin would notice it instantly. 

“Do you still get shy because of me?” He softly says. “Have I ever tell you how much I love to see you like this?” 

Jaemin bends slightly over the table but the real action happens under it, with Jaemin’s leg slowly making its way to Jeno’s, messing a little bit with him when his face tinted a shade darker. 

“Anyway,” the younger boy mumbles after a few seconds of playing with him, “Isn’t it cute? I found it and I couldn’t not have it.” 

His fingers slowly made their way to the emerald, sliding to the silver snakes shortly after. “Some muggles stole it but I got it back. I think I look good, what do you think?” 

“You haven’t changed at all.”

That’s the only thing that comes out from Jeno’s mouth. Jaemin nods. 

“You haven’t changed either,” he replies, “I’m actually glad of that. You’re the same Lee Jeno I remember.”

And it’s like if his words were a spell, Jeno soon finds himself surrounded by memories again, but this time all he can see is Jaemin. 

Jaemin and him. 

His mind takes him back to the first time they met, both in the first year and deciding just within seconds inside the wagon they would be best friends. The next thing he sees is both of them walking around the hallways, laughing as loud as they could as they made their way to one of the classes they had together. 

He sees Jaemin cheering for him during the quidditch games Gryffindor had, and even when his house played against Jaemin’s, both of them facing each other, Jeno knew he was still cheering for him. 

Both of them walking to Hogsmeade, both of them drinking butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. Both of them studying together, both of them sneaking out from their dorms only to spend the night together in the room of requirement. 

Both of them being best friends despite their houses, despite the differences.

It tricks his mind to see Jaemin with the same smile he used to see almost every night years ago because there’s no way  _ his _ Jaemin could do what the Jaemin in front of him does. And yet a part of him is still eager to find  _ his _ Nana inside the man in front of him. 

So just like any other time before, Jeno lets his hand caress the younger’s cheek, and it feels warm when Jaemin leans on him even if it’s a little bit. He sees the caramel-haired boy close his eyes, he sees his smile breaking a little, and somehow it makes him feel  _ weird _ . 

Their relationship was way more complicated than what they ever dared to say. The man in front of them was his best friend and is the only one who can make Jeno go wild with just a glance. 

Somewhere along the way the line blurred, the thin line that divided his friendship with the new rivalry they had, and the outcome was still something neither of them dared to talk about, so it just translated on their actions. Every smile from Jaemin, every time he bites his lip, every time he presses his buttons, it all leads Jeno to an unknown place where the only things that matter is Jaemin.

But that unknow place is slowly taking over his reality.

“I’ll give it to you.” Jaemin mumbles, his own hand making Jeno’s to keep touching his face. “I’ll give it to you but…” 

The younger moves just enough to place a kiss in the palm of Jeno’s hand.

And Jeno knows what it means,  _ he’s craving for it too _ , so he simply nods his head. 

〰〰

It’s always like that when it comes to the younger: electrifying, exciting. Something about Jaemin only makes lose his sanity but it’s not like Jeno cared anyway. At least not when he has Jaemin’s lips on his, kissing him eagerly while Jeno testes his self-control as his hands make their way under the younger’s turtleneck. 

The marks from their last encounter are still there when Jeno takes the shirt off of Jaemin. His skin contrasts beautifully with the fading purple spots on his chest and it only makes Jeno want to make them vibrant again. And he does.

Jaemin moans his name as Jeno bites his neck, Jaemin’s body trembles when Jeno lets his tongue runs over his skin. From his neck to his collarbones, to his chest and in a slow pace to his bellybutton, Jeno makes sure to mark as much as he can from Jaemin’s body and it’s only satisfied with his work when the latter looks at him from below and all the pieces are put together: his naked body with his big eyes and that inviting way he has of biting his lip that makes Jeno get lost in him. 

So he does what he feels like and it is to crash his lips with the younger’s one again. 

Rough, desperate, Jaemin rolls his tongue inside Jeno’s mouth  _ and that’s the exact same moment when Jeno finally loses it. _

He presses the boy against the bed and takes off the last pieces of clothes on him. Soon Jaemin is under him, completely naked and with that teasing smile Jeno loves way too much. He has always loved the way Jaemin’s body reacts to his touch, how his breath hitches when he brushes his bare skin with his lips, how he would arc his back when Jeno goes down on him until he finds his place in between Jaemin’s legs. 

When he trails kisses on his thighs, Jaemin pulls his hair and it only makes Jeno grin against his skin. 

“J-Jen..,” the caramel-haired sighs. 

And Jeno knows what it means,  _ he knows everything about him,  _ so he travels back to Jaemin’s lips within seconds, and it’s greeted by his lips with another wet kiss. 

He loves magic when he doesn’t need to break their kiss just to grab the lube on Jaemin’s nightstand. He loves magic when with just a snap his fingers are covered with it and the only thing he has to do is place them right in the younger’s entrance.

Jeno circles his rim and Jaemin’s breath shakes a little; as he pushes one in, Jaemin moans his name again. 

He adds a second one and then a third, and it’s Jaemin’s turn to lose his sanity too. And he does as he cries out his name, as his nails dig in Jeno’s back, as his hips try to follow Jeno’s pace only to fail. 

“Right there!” Jaemin whimpers when the older hits his prostate and he misses Jeno’s smile of satisfaction. 

Soon Jeno’s fingers are no longer part of the image, being replaced by his length. 

As he pushes his cock inside Jaemin, the latter tangle his legs around Jeno’s waist to feel him closer. 

The first slow pace quickly turns into a furious one with Jaemin filling the room with his sinful moans, to which Jeno joins not long after when Jaemin clenches his ass and makes Jeno see nothing but stars as he rams into the younger’s warm and tight insides. 

Their voices and their skins clapping merge into an unholy symphony that makes them both be thankful to Jaemin's taste for silencing spells.

And when Jeno touches the sky with his hands while Jaemin does too, he kind of understands the reason why his new home was located in the middle of nowhere.

〰〰

“There you go.” 

Jaemin tosses the necklace on top of the bed and takes his place back next to Jeno, being greeted by the arms of the ex-gryffindor. 

“What are you going to do now?” Jeno wonders as he hugs the boy tighter. 

“Since you’re taking this, I’ll have to find something else to keep.” Jaemin is quick to reply, a light pout growing on his lips. “It’s not fair!”

“It is fair if you ask me,” the older hums. “You kept the painting.” 

“I don’t care.”

Maybe is how comfortable it feels to have Jaemin in between his arms or maybe it has something to do with how warm Jaemin usually is, there’s just something that pushes Jeno to hold him tight, to kiss his temple, and to slowly look for his lips too. 

And the fact that Jaemin is so eager to respond, to kiss him back, to hold his hands while he makes his way on top of Jeno again, it all only makes the older to smile against his lips. 

“I love you,” Jaemin mumbles, his face comfortably resting in the crook of Jeno’s neck.

“I love you too,” Jeno says back, planting another kiss on Jaemin’s cheek.

The younger giggles, enjoying the time he gets to spend with his lover before they both have to go back to their usual hide-and-seek tactics. 

Neither Jeno nor Jaemin ever expected their story to be like that, but that’s what makes it special. 

_ What makes it exciting.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
> Let me know what do you think?
> 
> [ twitter: jaenanam ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)  
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)


End file.
